


Summer Lightning

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plane, Polinesia, Rain Vs. Liv, romantic trip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritto per la Notte Bianca #18 di @maridichallenge, prompt "Temporale Estivo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> E' qualcosa di osceno, ma ho sentito la necessità di scriverla XD

Di una cosa Liv era sempre stata sicura: odiava la pioggia.  
Certo, dopo anni ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine, ma ciò non voleva dire che la pioggia si metteva sempre in mezzo ai suoi piani. Perchè ogni volta che organizzava un picnic con Peyton o una passeggiata in centro, pioveva sempre.  
E la cosa continuava anche con gli appuntamenti con Lowell, perciò erano sempre costretti a cenare sempre nelle sale interne dei ristoranti o a restare a casa.  
  
Perciò, era quasi saltata di gioia quando il suo "fidanzato" le aveva proposto una vacanza in Polinesia, che in quel periodo era sempre soleggiata e godeva di meravigliose spiagge con acque del mare così cristalline da poter vedere il fondale.  
Durante le due settimane prevedenti al viaggio, aveva preparato una singola valigia, inserendo solo costumi e qualche maglia leggera. Voleva finalmente fare una vacanza senza pioggia, al caldo di una spiaggia tropicale.  
Così, la mattina del viaggio, Lowell era passata a prenderla con una macchina a noleggio e aveva fatto il galantuomo, prendendo la sua valigia. Una volta salita in macchina, lui l'aveva baciata per poi partire alla volta dell'aeroporto.  
  
Il viaggio in aereo era stato lungo, e quando venne il momento di uscire, infilò gli occhiali da sola e alzò le maniche della casacca leggera che aveva indossato.  
Ma, prima che avesse il tempo di sorridere, si rese conto che c'era un dannatissimo temporale estivo.


End file.
